Intertwined
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: What happens when Bloom turns up at Camp Half-Blood, looking for Aisha, and tells her that the giants are raising Kronos, Valtor & Aphophis with the help of Setne and a prophecy is revealed from Rachel, almost killing her. Read as the Demigods, Magicians and Fairies come together. Rated T just in case. PERMANENT HIATUS, PM IF WANTING TO ADOPT.
1. Intros

_**Intertwined**_

 _Alex's POV_

I was chasing after Leo, shooting mana at him. The little idiot sabotaged my project presentation for the Bermuda Triangle! 'Hey, wait! Where is... Aaaaahhhh!' A beam of fire hit me in the back. 'Alex!' I heard Annabeth and Piper shout. I heard somebody smack Leo. I turned around and groaned. I blacked out with a pair of golden eyes above me.

 _Hazel's POV_

The boys picked up Alex while Piper was smacking Leo and Annabeth was scolding him. I just tended to her. Percy was confused how she could blackout with a simple ball of fire like that.'Leo's hit her with that measure of power before. It just stung her before.' Annabeth told us after we dragged Will to tend to Alex. Percy and Ben looked worried. Will walked in.' Guys, she's in a shock state. I don't know why. She must have had something happen to her at the _exact_ time that Leo hit her in another form of hers.' He told us. Even Annabeth looked stumped. Will told us to give her a few days of rest.

 _Percy's POV_

We went to the woods for capture the flag. I had Athena, Hades, Zeus and Aphrodite and Hecate on our team. Al was still unconscious. I ran into the Ares territory and grabbed the flag and used the power of the creek and thrusted it at Clarisse and her brothers. ' Jackson!' She screamed. I just grinned and jumped over the border. The campers cheered with joy. They hauled me up on to their shoulders and congratulated me. Then, The Stolls came rushing with Nico. ' Percy!' Nico called me and pointed to Bunker Nine. I got off and ran there. I saw Jason wide eyed and Piper shocked and a giant dragon made of fire. Made of _friggin' fire._ Leo was trying to control it. I thrust my arm towards it and gallons of water rushed towards it. It didn't seem to affect it. It only irritated it. Nico's eyes widened. Annabeth screamed. ' Percy, there's a girl in there!' She pointed to the dragon and there was a red head inside. 'Oye, girlie! Get out of here! Take yourself to safety, Reddie!' Piper charmspoke. The girls' eyes fluttered to a close and the dragon dissipated and she fell into Nico's arms, unconscious. We carried her over to the infirmary, past the campers who didn't even know about the dragon! We pulled Will from his cabin and into the infirmary. We laid RedHead next to Alex. Will said the same thing that was said about Alex. I volunteered for look out tonight. 'I'll help you tonight. If they wake up and ask something, you _will_ stay blank and dumb and give all of us a bad rep.' I just shrugged dumbly. She face-palmed and pointed to a mirror. Yep, I am the Dumb Majesty of Dumbness. I grinned at how good I was at being dumb. Annabeth just sighed and got a book.' This is going to be a long, _long_ night.'


	2. Meet the Greeks

_**Chapter 2: Realization**_

 _ **Thanks go to Stella Sun333 and Passion Unbroken for reveiwing on my last story and Stella Sun 333 for being my bestie!**_

 _Bloom's POV_

I woke up with the scent of strawberries and the ocean mist in my nose. I need to my right and saw Aisha on a bed next to me. A black-haired dude was sleeping with his head at the foot of her bed and was drooling. A blonde girl was sleeping in her chair, with a book on her chest, next to me. I tried to sit up, but pain pricked every part of my body. I sighed. The blonde girl stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She got to her feet. 'Can you hear me?' She asked me slowly. I smiled and nodded. 'Yep. Um, _where_ _am I?'_ I asked _. So much for being polite._ She smiled and poked the guy. He woke up, muttering ' Huh? What? I'm not drooling!' The girl said that her name was Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. 'And this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. What's your name?' She asked me. I hesitated first, but felt like I could trust them. 'I'm Bloom. Bloom, um... Domino. ' I told them. I pointed to Aisha and asked them who she was. 'Oh, that's my sister, Alex. She's just unconscious.' Percy waved it off. I guess I looked surprised because they asked me if I knew her. I decided not to tell them since they might freak. ' _So..._ How come I smell strawberries and ocean mist, and yet I'm in an infirmary?' I asked them, curious if it were a new air freshener, because the dorm could really use this! This made me feel so energetic! A grin covered both of their faces. Percy helped me to my feet and the second I stepped out, I almost fell down again. It was a _huge CAMP!_ But a few people were dressed like gladiators. 'Is there a play going on?' Annabeth shook her head. 'That's for sword fighting. And archery. We give classes for those.' My eyes widened. 'Cool! Ooo! What's that?! No, what's this! Oh, sculptures! Wow, satyrs! Wait, what!?' I felt a blush and confusion rise to my face. 'Why do you have satyrs at your camp?' I asked them quietly. Percy and Annabeth shared a look and sighed. 'We are hoping to postpone this, but well... We just _have_ to take you to Chiron. He _is_ waiting, anyway.' Annabeth shrugged. Percy nodded. I just stated blankly. _Chiron? Where have I heard that?_ I thought. Wait! He was a centaur in Greek myths who trained the best heroes. Hercules, Achilles, and... Perseus. Short form of _that_ was... Percy. My eyes widened and I broke into a run to the first thing my eyes fell on. That forest.

 _Percy's POV_

 _One minute, she's happily coming along, the next she's running to the forest with her eyes wide!_ I thought, sighing as I caught up to her and yanked her arm. She stopped abruptly and slapped my arm and broke into a run again. 'Hey, Bloom! What the heck?' Annabeth yelled. Jason pounced on her. She easily dodged him, leaving him kissing the ground. Piper smouldered and tried to get Jason off the ground. Bloom was close now. She was crying and murmuring 'Sky! Daphne! Why did I leave you?' 'Bloom, careful!' We yelled as she tried over a log. We ran to help her up. She tried to squirm out of our grasp. We carried her to the infirmary since she was bleeding now. We stepped into the infirmary to see Alex, sitting up and talking and holding hands ( _YUCK_!) With her boyfriend Ben. 'Nabu, help!' Bloom cried. Ben turned, surprised, that somebody called him Naby. His eyes widened. Alex first looked confused and then shocked as Tartarus. 'Bloom?' Alex asked ,her voice barely audible.

 _ **Alex/Aisha's POV**_

Bloom was here. Like, _right here._ In front of me! 'Aisha!' Bloom broke free from my friends' gross and hugged me. 'How do you recognize me, Bloom?' I asked her, returning the hug. Bloom broke the hug and explained how only my skin colour and my eyes changed. My hair was still curly and black. I was less muscular, my lips were thinner, but I _was_ the same. Percy hugged me. 'Are you okay?' Piper asked me. I nodded. 'Yeah, Pipes. So, what did I miss?' Annabeth sarcastically smiled at me.'Oh, I don't know.' She put her hands on her hips and paced across the room, like she was really, seriously thinking. 'Well, Leo got beaten up by us.' She scratched her chin.' Oh! You missed the presentation, but for full marks... And, Oh, Yeah! An explanation, please!' Percy grinned and Jason laughed. Piper just smiled. I smiled, embarrassed. 'Well...'Then, the explosion hit us.


	3. Important AN PLS READ

_**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry, that I couldn't finish this story, I just don't want to write Winx fanfiction anymore and I want to move on to more serious writing, more darker storylines that I believe won't be appropriate for Winx Club fiction readers as it is a children's television series. If you'd like to continue the story, please review or PM me or email me, my link's in my profile. I really am sorry guys, I hope you guys might still be interested in some of my other stories which I plan on going through with, such as, The Dark Dame (Batman, Marvel, DC, Ben Tennyson), Corporate Scandal (Wink Club) [It's an AU, so, yes darker themes can be used.], It Might Not Seem So (Harley Quinn's Revenge DLC, Batman Arkham City) Miss Olympus( Heroes of Olympus), Ben 10 Omniverse, Olympus Weekly, Truth or Dare Camp Halfblood (HoO)**_


End file.
